Lily Colony
Lily Colony is one of the newer colonies, though still quite a bit older than Fire Colony. It has an accepting nature that leads it to be a bit lax when it comes to the rules. Once a group of loners who found themselves dissatisfied with the existing Foxglove and Heather colonies, the ancestors of the current Lily Colonists found themselves drawn to the ocean, fascinated by the stories they had been told. Their territory is found along the coastline, extending to a glade beside a river in neutral territory. Their camp is a rock hollowed by the waves, creating a cave with two entrances. Lily Colonists nest in the hollows of the cave's walls. Lily Colony is a relaxed, artistic colony, from its loose rules to its religious freedom. Culture Lily Colony is known for being loose and solitary. Cats are allowed to do whatever they want, and they do. Homes are spread out across the territory and sea. Friends are closer than family, so cats will form small cliques that stick together. Despite this freedom, any cat who does not provide for the colony is not allowed to receive colony benefits. Religious freedom is a high priority. It is illegal to force such beliefs on others, and as such, some cats do not interact much at all with the Stars. This does not make this an agnostic colony— a large portion of members are highly religious and often give gifts to the sea which will be delivered to their ancestors. Lily Colony’s access to the sea and loose rules make this the ideal art and trading colony. Cats are free to investigate along the shores, collecting what they please, and even do longer ocean travels on the colony’s signature rafts of bound wood and using their magic to manipulate the water to move in the way they want. Cats of Lily Colony commonly practice arts using natural materials collected in the territories and beyond to make sculptures of stone and gemstone, amber and shards of petrified wood, sand dollars, and whatever they can find along the beaches. The pieces are displayed in exhibitions, one of the only ways the colony is asked to get together and trade. These exhibitions are open to most any cat or loner who has something to offer in return. Ceremonies Marriage in Lily Colony is held lower in regard than other colonies. Cats prefer to be as free and fickle as the ocean waves, and many will never settle down. Those that do, however, are very devoted, and often hold their marriage ceremony in private, inviting only the star-speaker to officiate and their closest friends. Ranking up is highly regarded in Lily Colony, as it is a great honor to graduate into a final role to serve your colony. Graduated cats also have more freedom, which appeals to many colonists. When a cat ranks up, there is usually a party in camp where the Star-speaker changes the kitten or trainee’s paint for family to celebrate and onlookers to observe. Being a more independent colony, a funeral is a family affair, though friends and other colonymates are free to join for the send off. After the family and friends have said things about the dead cat they lay their body on a raft with burning herbs and twigs before sending the raft onto the water. The watch as the fire grows bigger and bigger until finally going out far on the ocean. This means that they have finally joined the stars. Some go home after this and some stay behind and say a few more words. Special Rank Information Star-speakers Star-speakers of Lily Colony are known to be more lax on their worship. They have a connection with the Stars that is maintained not through constant gifts and prayer, but through a mutual trust to rely on each other when needed. Freedom of religion is important to the colony, so they make a point not to enforce any worship requirements. Chieftains The chieftain of Lily Colony must be the glue that holds the colony together. What little law the colony has is managed by the chieftain— they must know who is contributing and who is a burden at all times. They need patience and fairness to be a judge and a monarch at any time. Council Members Councilmembers are generally decided on silently. It is usually known by everyone who is the best leader— and if there are multiple candidates, they have a duel or competition between just them, alone. Whoever wins takes up the role, and the other is expected to respect them. Tutors Tutors will often assign tasks for trainees and leave them to carry them out. They tend to work with only one trainee at a time as opposed to in groups, to get a more individual training. As a result, trainees get less time with tutors overall and more time practicing alone or with friends. Nurses Lily nurses have a special resource on their side— the sea. They can collect underwater shells and minerals for healing, and use magic from the sea to soothe patients and speed the healing process. When given a choice, they prefer to work at night, and are always busy under a full moon. Guards Lily guards often surprise other colonies with their uncharacteristic ferocity. They strike hard and fast, and rarely play by the rules. There are rumors that the Chieftain has a small rank of experienced warriors at her side who she sends for the most dangerous missions. Hunters Lily Colony cats almost always hunt alone. They rarely hunt land animals, only going inland to reach the river, where they often set traps. Some cats, especially those more skilled with magic, will go out on the open ocean to hunt larger fish with nets. Gatherers With access to the sea, gatherers of Lily Colony have a very different life from those in other colonies. They practice holding their breath to dive and find precious minerals and shells below the sea. It is considered an astonishing feat to collect a pearl, so gatherers wear such trinkets with pride. Those who collect a surplus of pearls and other shiny things can sell them to the other colonies for high-value goods. Trainees Young cats are known for their rebellious energy. They are the least likely to do anything they’re told, so Lily Colony leaves them to live their childhood. Most Lily Colonists have fond memories of chasing their friends across the beach and daring each other in swimming contests, though they also often have scars to prove it. With this freedom, Lily trainees also understand that without completing their training, they can never leave their families’ homes and join society, so they complete work of their own accord. Retirees Retired cats likely receive the most respect of any role in the colony. They have been through everything and lived to tell the tale. They often spend their time kitsitting or leading small gatherings, recounting epic tales of their past. Like the other colonies, they are the keepers of the colony’s history and legends. Kittens Kittens live with their guardians for their first few months of life. They are cherished by their family, but no other member of the colony is required to do anything for them. Many cats see other’s kittens as tiny trainees and will leave them alone as such. Because of this, kittens from their closest bonds within their age group. History Water is a force that many of the cats in the territories fear. It is often tremendously powerful, for it even carves through mountains and sweeps boulders off their hold. The costal meadowland across the river from the forest was a mostly-deserted place for moons due to the caution around the water and the worry that there would not be enough prey for a cat to sustain themself on the other side. Soon after a Star-speaker was assigned in Heather Colony and more strict rules were put in place that were supposed to help cats follow the Stars’ will, multiple cats departed, imagining a colony where they were free to do what they pleased. The group made their way to the forest, hoping to find it empty-- as they had left it. Instead, they found Foxglove Colony, and each of the members who departed found themselves wondering if they should stay. It was soon clear, though, that Foxglove Colony did not offer what they hoped. Sun worried for the stability of Heather Colony now that these cats had left and refused to join Foxglove Colony until they came up with a solution. The other side of the river was almost completely uninhabited, and they could form a new colony there with the values they wished for. They planned to leave the next morning. Nervous, Sun contacted the Stars, asking them what he could do. Moon reassured him that this would bring balance, and the formation of the new Colony was meant to happen. And so it did, and they reached the ocean by the next morning. They say that the first sunrise was glorious; the sun touched the ocean and turned it silver while the rest of the usually-azure atmosphere was a soft lilac. The cats spent many days exploring alone, each night returning to their decided meeting spot-- a tall, dead tree by a riverside. They worked hard at their goal— to be able to have their freedom, but be a true colony as well. Some nights, single group members would report a new landmark, an unknown animal, or bring a wanderer interested in joining their colony. The group grew into a large clique, but the bigger it got, the harder it was to keep all of the cats safe and healthy, especially as winter approached. They were constricted to the harshest side of the land, with no way to cross the cold waters. Few birds and mammals could be hunted consistently, and with every passing day, the group grew more worried. A family of fishing cat-hybrid cats found the young colony as a powerful mid autumn snow storm rolled over the beach. They offered shelter in their home-- a huge boulder with a cave within it by the ocean. The group was shaken, but very grateful for the family’s help. The parents -- Orca and Asha, respectively -- listened to their concerns for lasting through the winter, and offered to help teach them the ways of the ocean. All were skeptical at first, as water was something detested by many, but soon grew interested as Orca told stories of the wonder of the water; getting splashed by gentle fish who would glide through the sea, and the way a dolphin’s call was sweeter than any bird song in adventures. Once the snow had cleared, Orca led a few cats out to the river to learn where they were greeted with the sight of a mother elk and her twins crossing a fallen tree that had previously been their spot of meeting. This both connected the sides of the river, and made the cats of the young colony realize that they no longer had a place to gather. Even as they learned to fish, the threat of their colony’s destruction was still hanging above them. Asha learned the story of the Stars and the colonies as the young colony spent more and more days with the fishing cat family. She loved the idea that the ancestors of the colonies would be with them, even if they couldn’t be seen. She heard more and more stories every night going into the first winter. She and Orca were beginning to become leaders of the new colony. The pair worked well together, and had the skills to keep the colony afloat for longer than they would have survived if they were left to fend for themselves. It wasn’t long until the first kittens were born into the colony, and all was going as the cats who had originally departed Heather Colony intended. Cats contributed prey and herbs, and they were allowed to go as far and do as much as they wanted. One night in late winter, Asha was wandering alone when she stopped at the Fishing Glade to find a fully bloomed waterlily nearly frozen in the water. She thought the sight was curious as she lay down to rest, falling into a gentle slumber. Her dreams were graced by Moon, reassuring Asha that all was alright. “I have come to you to deliver a message to you, Asha. You must take my words back to your colony. You are going to be the first Star-speaker of your colony, Lily Colony; Orca is to be the chieftain. You will take care of your people, and I promise, you will survive the winter.” Lily Colony did more than just survive. The dynamic worked out well for them-- cats desiring shelter could pitch in what they did, respecting the ocean all the while, to receive the benefits of colony life. Asha thought the full moon was a sacred time; the Stars visited her first on that day, and the tides were powerful during this period. She proposed to the other two colonies that under the full moon they would meet in peace to trade and exchange information. It was accepted, and the three decided to hold it at a boulder in the so-called Wolflands. The colonies were glad to feel more unity than ever before. When brawls take place in Lily Colony, it is up to the cats involved to handle the dispute. Once, when two cats were fighting over differing beliefs, they tumbled into the ocean, not thinking much of it. As the grapple moved on, each drawing blood on the other, they moved further and further into the water. Eventually, they were far enough out that the sea swept them off their paws and far away from the coast. The last cat to see them described the scene from the shore, stating that a dolphin appeared to be trying to help them reach the shore, but couldn’t keep them above water before they drowned. For this reason, they say you must never do inhospitable things in the waters, such as mate or fight. Trainee Axel and Trainee River were banished from Lily Colony suddenly. Axel had severely injured another trainee with a surge of water magic for hurting River while training. They spent a brief time alone, not sure what to do, until they came across the rest of the exiled cats, and began to piece it all together. At first, the two begrudgingly worked with the group-- Axel openly hostile to the Anti-colony cats-- but all of them seemed to bond just in time to take the Red Flame down. River and Axel took their places as Star-speaker and Chieftain of Lily Colony, using their experiences to keep Lily Colony as strong as possible. Just as the tide, Lily Colony has its low points, but it’s never long before the waves are high again. While it’s true that Lily Colony is, at its heart, a colony of freethinking cats, they all hold pride for their territory and their ocean abode. Laws Lily Colony’s law system is brief and to the point. It does not take into account moral standing-- either you broke the law, or you didn’t. They are willing to overlook marks of treason in some cases to avoid banishment, but besides that have a rigid, but light, punishment system. Examples of Misdemeanor * Failing to provide for the colony for longer than 3 days without excuse from your council member will result in reprimand. Failing to provide for 7 days without excuse is warrant for cutoff from colony resources until continuance of duty or excused. * Infringing on another cat’s right to independence or free speech is strictly unlawful in any case. It is punishable by clawing, restriction of rights, and imprisonment. If a cat’s own freedoms encroach on another’s, they are unlawful. * Cats are not allowed to take more than they have earned or lie of such. This is punishable by up to 30 days cut off from resources depending on the severity of the misdemeanor. A cat should not be given food, medical attention, protection, or resources during cutoff, even if it endangers their life. Examples of Treason * Cats may not share colony secrets, and during a war may not interface with cats of other colonies at all. Punishment is imprisonment up to 12 months. * Cats must provide aid to any colony members in peril, no matter their personal engagements. Punishment is imprisonment or cutoff for up to 6 months. * Destroying another cat’s property or severely infringing on their freedom is punishable by imprisonment, cutoff, or extensive service labor. Examples of Capital Treason * Any form of in-colony homicide, except for self-defense, warrants capital punishment. Self-defense warrants a mark of treason. * Putting the colony in danger by sharing secrets with other colonies, leading danger to the camp, or bribing colonists is capital. * Killing members of other colonies puts Lily Colony in danger. This, along with aggravating other colonies, spying, stealing, or bribing without leader permission, is capital treason. Interrelations Geography Heather Colony is a fairly diverse ecosystem in the northern vale of the territories. The area most accessible to those not accustomed to the mountains is the hillside, known as the Rolling Planes. The planes are grassy, though most of the year the fields are lined with brittle, brown grass. The southern part of their territory ends as it meets each river, each of the borders marked fresh every day in warning of the vigor of the mountains and the cats who protect them. The hills are lined with few trees, all birches, that provide shade and shelter to birds. Past the trees and hills are the mountains, edged by sharp and unstable stones almost everywhere except for the hill before Heather Colony’s capital. The mountains are vast and large, spanning further than the keenest eye can spot. These peaks surpass 11,000 feet, though the cats inhabiting them hardly notice. Beyond the four closest mountains, much is unknown. The high peaks are blanketed with snow year-round, and rich green conifers cover much of the land where the snow does not paint. To those soft-footed and unfamiliar to the ways of the summits, the biting cold and threatening stone can be discouraging, but to those of Heather, they know how to tame them and use all the advantages they provide. Heather Colony’s capital is up on a hill in the mountain valley inside a dry lakebed. The dens inside the capital are fallen tree hollows, pelts draped over holes and gaps. Those who live at the capital are often highly respected, very weak, or needed for the support of the colony. Dens near camp senter are usually the ones passed down from generation to generation through a family’s first born male heir, so a common belief suggests that these hallows are blessed by a cat’s ancestors. Cats who join Heather Colony are usually assigned dens in further reaches of the territory, at least until the cat can be trusted. However, sometimes dens are assigned by rank and role: most nurses reside at the capital, while guards are scattered, with some to protect the camp, and others away to scout the borders. In the mountains, many caves and ravines scar the stone. One is particularly important to Heather Colony, called Land’s Edge. This is Heather Colony’s prison, and the only prison used to contain cats from more than just the home colony. This prison is impossible to escape, and a cruel way to live any number of days. Trivia * Heather Colony cats are especially good bird-hunters, a trait unique from other cats who prefer the easier ground prey. They can even set traps to lure birds down onto the ground, where they're most easily hunted. * They have a specialized fighting move called beetle-dropping, so named because it is reminiscent of the way bugs like ticks drop down onto cats from trees. The Heather cats will hide in dense trees and wait for their enemies to appear. Then, they drop down and attack the backs of the unsuspecting quarry. The only way to get them off is to roll, in which case it isn't uncommon for the cat to scamper up another tree and wait to strike again. * Heather colony cats have a unique way of preserving berries, feathers, bones, and other resources by freezing them in the upper mountains and hanging them to dry on trees. In this way, they often like to wear jewelry and such to show off their work. * There are many unspoken rules in-camp. Cats are usually very courteous in public. This can make the cats seem like they, frankly, are all stuck-up. When it comes down to it, though, they all have personalities and their own sense of humor.